A Nitrome Adventure!
by ninjanyan
Summary: An assortment of Nitromians are on a quest. Probably better than it sounds. See if you know which game each Nitromian is from! Rated T for safety.


A Nitrome Adventure!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these characters. They all belong to Nitrome.

Chapter 1 (Frosty):

It was a fine day for me. I had conquered all the mountains in Nitromia's tundra earlier that day and made it safely back to my cabin. I took off my blue Parka, placed my harpoon gun (yes, I used a harpoon gun to scale a mountain) on the table, and was currently a perfect mug of hot cocoa.

I was perfectly happy until a sudden, hard knock on the door startled me, causing me to spill my hot cocoa into the fireplace. Grumbling over the loss of my hot cocoa, I got up from my chair and walked towards the door. "If this is another yeti, I've got a harpoon gun with their name on it…" I muttered as I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Fortunately, it was not another yeti but a boy white hair and covered head-to-toe in pitch black coal dust and an enormous steam powered tank behind him. Around his neck was an impossibly clean white scarf. This was obviously my friend Jack. Not seeming to recognize me, he asked in his British accent, "Hello ma'am. Have you seen an Eskimo in a blue parka? His name is Frosty." I mentally face-palmed myself as I replied, "That would be me, Jack…" His eyes grew wide in shock as he stammered, "W-wait! Frosty, are you telling me you're a GIRL?!" I wasn't surprised that he was so shocked. After all, nobody ever saw me without my parka on, which covers my dark blue hair. It took Jack more than a brief second to let this fact sink in. When it finally did, though, he told me why he was here.

Apparently, he and Chisel were exploring a cave and found a strange crystal in the shape of an "N". Chisel took it home for safe-keeping, but went missing along with the crystal the next day.

"So could you help me find him?" Jack asked. "Sure. But why do you want ME to help you of all Nitromians?" I replied. "I want you to help because you're my friend, Frosty!" He answered, "Plus, I wanted to see how you've been doing living in this bloody freezing tundra!" I shrugged. The tundra could be brutal, but it had the best mountains to climb. Jack immediately ran for his tank, motioning for me to follow. Before following I ran inside, put on my parka, grabbed my harpoon gun, and ran to the tank as well.

Jack's tank was WAY bigger than I remembered it being. Heck, it was almost as big as Chilly Crag, a mountain I've climbed!

"So, Frosty, how do you like my humble abode?"

I turned around to see Jack behind me, holding a shovel covered in coal dust. I laughed. Jack's tank/home seemed anything BUT humble! Of course, the only room I had seen so far was the map room, with its ornate maps of Nitromia and its embroidered walls. Before I could reply, Jack handed me a map of his tank. As I examined the map, I noticed something odd.

"Why are there four bedrooms, Jack?"

"I'm planning on getting more friends to help. Want to see your room?" He responded. I nodded and he led me to a hallway with four doors. One of the doors was an icy blue and labeled, "Frosty." I opened the door. The room looked a little bit like my cabin, with its wooden furniture. On the nightstand, I saw a snow globe depicting Risky Ridge, my favorite mountain. "I'll be in the engine room if you need me!" I heard Jack shout. I took some time to explore the rest of the tank.

When I got to the Observation Platform, I could see my cabin and the snow-capped mountains nearby. I admired the view until suddenly I heard the noises of gears turning, steam hissing, and the tank treads rolling.

We were moving.

It took a little while, but as the highest mountain disappeared from view as we left the tundra, I decided to see how Jack was doing. When I got to the engine room, I could see Jack wearing goggles as he tirelessly shoveled coal into the furnace, his white scarf and hair still impossibly clean. "Hi there Frosty," He said, "are you sure you want to wear that parka in here? It gets incredibly hot." The moment he informed me of this, I felt as if I was overheating. I carefully unbuttoned my parka and hung it on a nearby coat hanger. I was still a bit hot (due to long sleeves and pants), but not nearly as much now. "So I take it Eskimos don't take heat very well?" Jack joked. I nodded.

If it had been anyone else, I would've wacked them with my harpoon gun for calling me an Eskimo.

"So where are we going, Jack?" I asked.

"Well, I plan on stopping at Cogsville, and then we can go to the mines to see if Canary will help us." He replied. I agreed with Jack's plan. By now it was night and I was rather sleepy. Before I knew it, I was huddled against the wall, sound asleep, and having a terrible nightmare…


End file.
